full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
Lilith is one of the Seven Vampire Kings (ranking third), controlling the American Domain. As such, she controls multiple covens, though her favorite remains The Blood Angels (which is possibly her first). She is also a member of the Vampire Council. Characteristics *'Name': Lilith *'Aliases': Mind Queen, the Puppeteer, Petite Cossette *'Age': 300+ (retains appearance of a 14 year old) *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': BDSM, girls, being in control, Blood Angels (main coven) *'Dislikes': Boys (Except Alucard, Morpheus and Neo Kane), her authority being questioned *'Family': unknown Appearance Casual Lilith is a beautiful young girl with delicate red eyes, long blond hair and a lithe frame, her beauty is both haunting and enchanting. On her chest, she has a bat-like tattoo, going all the way to her bellybutton, showing her status as a Vampire Queen. She is usually dressed in gothic Lolita attire. True Form Background Early Life Lilith, or known as Lilith Cossette in another life, was a young French maiden that had immigrated to the Americas when she was a young girl of 8. Even at such a young age, she was already a stunning beauty with her lithe frame and hauntingly glowing skin. She was born to a noble family, and thus had many servants. Even at that age, Lilith displayed the preference of being in the presence of woman, rather than men. Due to her cuteness, many of her female servants felt flushed when in her presence. The young Cossette used this to her advantage, teasing the girls about it, causing them to blush heavily and become clumsy, something which Lilith laughed about. The only one apparently immune to her teasing was Erica, a female mercenary under the employment of her family. Though she does blush at Lilith's teasing, she will not lose her composure. Among her various servants, there was one Lilith liked above all others: a young boy named Morpheus, who was taken in by the Cossette family since he was a child, and he was raised and trained for the expressed purpose of being Lilith's guardian and bodyguard. Over the years, the two have formed a special bond, bordering on a brother-sister relationship. As the years passed, many suitors tried to ask Lilith's hand in marriage, as they were enchanted by her beauty. Some of the suitors were really nice people, but Lilith denied them all, saying no man strikes her fancy. At one point, Lilith even promised she will never get married, much to the shock of her family. However, her constant denial caused some to resort to more nefarious means of obtaining her. Becoming a vampire One day,while Lilith was traveling via carriage, she was attacked and, despite Morpheus's best efforts, was kidnapped, and taken to a noble's secluded house. What followed were six months of pure torture and humiliation, as she was stripped and displayed to an eager crowd. Lilith fell more and more into despair, thinking all had abandoned her. During this time, she developed and intense hatred towards all men. On her fourteenth birthday, the man decided to take it a step further and attempted to rape her. She did not fight, as she had fallen completely into despair. Just than, Morpheus came barging in, killing people right and left, attempting to get to her. However, he was eventually subdued, and nearly beaten to death. Lilith begged that he was spared, offering herself to them, but the men just laughed, and attempted to kill him, as Lilith cried in despair. However, her cries did not go unanswered. The people in the room suddenly started falling down like ants, literally ripped to shreds. When the massacre was over, Lilith saw the one who caused it: an incredible beautiful woman, with long black hair and pure red eyes. The woman approached Lilith and hugged her, telling her to not be afraid, calling her "her angel". She told Lilith that she has been watching her for years, and has deemed her worthy of being her successor. Lilith doesn't understand, but the woman told her that she will soon. She than asked her if she wanted power. Power to destroy her enemies, and protect those she cared for. She then told her that she can give her that power. Having nothing to loose, Lilith accepted. The woman then cut her arm, and made Lilith drink her all her blood. The woman got up and, smiling to Lilith, stepped into the light and turned to dust. Lilith immediately felt different, stronger. But she also felt incomplete. Walking to Morpheus, she asked if he was okay, to which he answered that he had seen better days. Seeing Lilith stare at his spilled blood, and seeing her red eyes, he realized she was a vampire. Lilith thought that he would cower in fear but, to her surprise, he exposed his neck, telling Lilith to drain whatever was left off his blood, to make herself whole. She obliged, and then the two new vampires headed home. A few days later, Erica returned to the Cossette manor from a mission, and was shocked to see that everyone in the house was either dead or passed out from loss of blood. Running to the main room, she had an even greater shock when she saw Lilith sitting on a throne, smiling. She told Erica that she had been expecting her. Realizing what Lilith now was, Erica tried to kill her, only to be stopped by Morpheus, who had also became a vampire. Lilith than approached her, telling Erica that she had always seen something special in her, and that she wants her to be together forever. Erica tried stunning her, but it was in vain as Lilith bit her neck. Meeting Alaric Meeting the Shadow King Shadow of Mind Personality On the outside, Lilith appears as a cute 14 year old girl, having the beauty of a doll and as such is admired and regarded with awe by other girls. Fully aware of this, she presents herself as extremely shy, innocent, and child-like in public and among strangers. She has adopted the habit of addressing herself in third person to further her "cuteness." However, her true colors are that of a sadistic, domineering, arrogant, prideful, and almost malicious queen. She is also a BDSM obsessed lesbian, and likes nothing more than to seduce other women (particularly those with a lesbian or lolicon fetish), and emotionally and sexually dominates them into being her devoted servants. Due to her innocent and beautiful appearance, she can be very manipulative. At times, she will go after any male she finds powerful, often just to rile up their girls to pick a fight. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Yellow Queen' *'Mindverse Manipulation' Abilities *'Manipulation' *'Seduction' Relationships Lilith's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Laura Bailey Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Kings Category:Vampire Heirarchy Category:Anti-Heroes